


无限恨【一】

by Sinise_Sin



Series: 无限恨 [1]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinise_Sin/pseuds/Sinise_Sin
Summary: 回首江山无限恨，一生负气恐全非。
Series: 无限恨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542184
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	无限恨【一】

覃城监狱。  
徐兆谋照例醒得很早，他起床走动，旁边的桌子上照例摆着白纸铅笔，一日一换，以防他随时会想交代什么。房间角落的摄像头幽幽发出冷光。  
这是他来到这里的第五年。  
起先他不甘心，几十年经营，总归没到末日，他再争一争，再犟一犟，说不定就能走了呢？  
后来他留下了，认罪，伏法，外头的心念断得干净。  
他留在这里像古时的前朝遗臣，前朝轰轰烈烈落幕，他便也随着史书封存遁入另一方天地，怀着对前朝的无限眷念与怅恨，尽此残生。  
\--尽管当初完全不必。  
徐兆谋一向是个努力的人，他抓住了那么多机会一步步走到宫墙之内；他也是个潇洒的人，随势攀附，浮浮沉沉，多年的资本积累下来，盘根错节，枝枝蔓蔓，他总归不应落到如此境地。  
偏生他作茧自缚，当年心机幽沉，夤缘钻刺的徐兆谋，心甘情愿赌上余生，走进那个茧里。  
他作了三十年的茧牢牢缚住了自己，而在那头牵着丝的人，无论知或不知，已经永远也不能再见了。

今天是2019年10月1号，举国欢腾，宫墙之内照例在这一天布置盛大的庆典，聚天下兵马，昭烈烈武德。  
徐兆谋走出房间，到餐厅用了早饭开始细细阅起投递到覃城的报纸。与他一同进来的柏、邹二人当年都是手握重权决断一方的封疆大吏，素来看不惯他谨小慎微婆婆妈妈的文人做派，结盟时做得一时的好戏，身败后也不再为难自己给他好脸色，在覃城做了四年的“邻里”，竟是再无一言相交。  
终究是老了，加上四年前一番折腾，徐兆谋的精力大不如前，他费力看完报纸，餐厅的电视刚好播到阅武盛典开始，君上欣然入席，两位老君也跟着进场，徐兆谋听着解说低头去摸索遥控器调大音量，抬头时恰是头发半白的谢峻洲缓步走向座位那一幕。  
这是徐兆谋四年来第一次见到谢峻洲。  
15年他虽进了覃城，但那段时间上头敲打得紧，没日没夜地提审、讯问，直把人磨至深夜了才放回去浅眠一阵，天不亮又把人提出来审，要的就是趁他精神衰弱之际挖出些蛛丝马迹，没有一日安宁。以至于那年阅武大典谢峻洲虽然现身，淹没在审讯中的徐兆谋并没有时间看电视。  
给到谢峻洲的镜头不过短短几秒，柏邹二人刺耳的冷笑徐兆谋听不进分毫，这一副残躯的气血在那一瞬间沸腾起来，呈现背影的那几秒在他眼中被拉得亘古绵长.谢峻洲的背已不如十年前挺拔，青松老矣，风骨犹在。他长久地凝视那个背影，那个在另一头牵丝引线心思晦明难辨的人。十年前他坐在谢峻洲身后，几乎一刻不闲地留意各方安排，他为人谨小慎微，经历几次大事后再不敢有一丝松懈，有关谢峻洲的事他总是要神经质般地核对确认好几遍，一场阅武下来他心思虽落在谢峻洲身上，但竟没有得空多看看谢峻洲，他也有意掩藏自己的眼神--亲信先前给徐兆谋递过几张他随谢峻洲出访的照片，眼神实在炽热，徐兆谋自己看了也觉得有点臊。从那以后他便开始收敛眼神，具体体现为他多看了看别人，眼神不再一门心思聚在谢峻洲身上了—徐兆谋看照片里自己那眼神能把谢峻洲点着。  
如今他终于可以肆无忌惮地凝视他的背影了，朗朗晴空之下，隔了几十重宫门，没有旁人阿谀奉承的掌声，只有他磊磊落落的背影和他不加掩饰的目光—这是独属于徐兆谋一人的，漫长得过头的几秒钟。  
一整场阅武下来徐兆谋的目光就挂在谢峻洲身上，尽管镜头给得吝啬，忽远忽近，徐兆谋还是毫不费力地从乌泱泱的人群中看到了谢峻洲，揣测他近况—徐兆谋自然知道谢峻洲的猝然老去是为何，他是这一切的始作俑者，让十年前卓然如松的谢峻洲憔悴至此，他是个罪人，同时他心底又有着隐秘的快意：他终于在谢峻洲身上留下了痕迹。  
谢峻洲不着痕迹地向右边看去，徐兆谋知道那是在看谁。  
十年前城楼上那一场心照不宣的对视引发穹苍内外多少美谈，几天后徐兆谋给谢峻洲递交阅武期间的新闻整合材料，谢峻洲看着封面二人，嘿嘿傻笑一阵，单独把那一张抽出来藏在怀里，待到晚上府院阁揆柳凤怀带人过来开会，会前谢峻洲特地把柳凤怀拽到一边咬耳朵，献宝似的从怀里掏出那页材料，柳凤怀看了，抿一抿嘴，再抿一抿嘴，没忍住，笑了。会后柳凤怀把那页材料一并夹进文件夹，客气地跟谢峻洲握手道别。谢峻洲笑眯眯地跟他握手，笑眯眯地看着他离开。  
十年过去了，城楼上前任府院阁揆柳凤怀风采依旧，一如十年前他站在谢峻洲身边。尽管心底从来都有笃定的答案，徐兆谋仍然不止一次想过，如果他先于柳凤怀认识谢峻洲，那么谢峻洲那些深深浅浅的笑意，情意流转的目光，会不会，就给了他，而不是柳凤怀？  
万般心绪涌上心头，宫墙内外几十年风风雨雨从徐兆谋眼前一一掠过，所有支线穿过漫长的时间，最后收束于一个人身上。  
谢峻洲。  
徐兆谋猛地从座位上站起，他这具衰败的身体已经禁不住这般激荡的心绪冲击，他身子晃一晃，直挺挺倒下，柏邹二人冷眼看着餐厅外快步走进几个人，把徐兆谋架起就走，不一会儿救护车呼啸着离开覃城。

**Author's Note:**

> 见到即是缘，小圈子里自娱自乐的东西，大家看看图个乐就行，会慢慢更新，感谢。  
等全部写完了应该会修一修排版。


End file.
